Project Partners
by WickedWriter27
Summary: What happens when Buttercup and Butch get assigned as partners for a science project? Will Buttercup flip? Or will something unexpected happen between the two? Butch x Buttercup oneshot. Rated M for coarse language


I tune out Mr. Shelton as he talks about the French Revolution. Or was it the Revolutionary War? I sigh,put my earbuds in, and start listening to "Often" by the Weeknd. The Weeknd's voice is so amazingly sexy and I'm about to fall asleep to his falsetto when I hear, "Butch and Buttercup." My head jerks up and I see Mr. Shelton staring at me expectantly.

"What ABOUT me and Butch?" I question and he taps his pen against his clipboard.

"You two are partners for the unit project. Due Wednesday." he says and then hands me a paper with a ton of directions written on it. I rip out my other earbud and glare at him,

"Are you freakin shitting me?!" I yell and he only side-eyes me,

"Watch your mouth Utonium. This is my classroom you will be partnered with who I want you to be." he says. I stand up and put my hands on my hips,

"And what If I REFUSE to work with dipstick over there?" I say and turn to glare at Butch. He's sitting with his feet on his desk, his expression uncaring and his hands behind his head. But I know that he's SO loving this. Mr. Shelton glares at me,

"If you don't do this project with him, then I'll be seeing you in my class again." he says and then the final bell rings. I groan and sling my backpack over my shoulder. Shuffling out the door, I make a beeline to my locker to get the textbooks I need for my homework. I shove my books in my backpack, pissed that Mr. Shelton is being so unfair, when a hand slams my locker door shut. I whirl around, ready to pound somebody's face in, when I see it's Butch.

"Hey there partner." he says and grins. I ball up my hands into fists,

"You're SO lucky I can't beat your ass." I growl. A while back, the principal said that if Butch and I fight on school property again, she'd fail us and we wouldn't graduate. Butch moved closer to me and presses me against my locker,

"Speaking of ass." he says and places his hands on my lower back, "Yours is looking DELICIOUS today in these jeans." and he pinches my butt.

"BUTCH!" I yell and he laughs before getting off me. He leans against my locker and I give him an annoyed once-over, "Why the hell are you still standing here?" I hiss and he shoves his hands in his pockets,

"We have this project to work on." he says, and proceeds to follow me as I turn away and walk towards an exit. I roll my eyes,

"Butch, since when have you ever been serious about schoolwork?" I question and push open the door to outside. He steps in front of me and puts his arms around my waist,

"I'm not. I'd just love to come over to your house and eat out your-" I smack him before he can finish that sentence and he starts laughing hysterically, "Fridge! I was gonna say fridge!" he says, and doubles over laughing. I can't help but start laughing too,

"Yea right Butch you're such a pervert I wouldn't put anything past you." I say and start to fly off towards home.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." he says and starts flying beside me, "But can I come over?" he asks and I roll my eyes,

"Fiiiine." I sigh in defeat. I unlock the front door to my house when we get there and walk in. Bubbles and Blossom are on the couch, Blossom was reading and Bubbles was watching the tv. They both glance up at us and their eyes widen,

"Hey Buttercup." Blossom says,

"And hey...Butch." Bubbles says and raises an eyebrow. I feel myself starting to blush,

"We're partners for a project." I say and start to scratch my elbow, an annoying nervous habit.

"Oh okay." Blossom says and smirks slightly,

"We'll just leave you two...alone." Bubbles says and she gets up to leave with Blossom. They both giggle and look back at us as they walk away and I glare at their retreating figures. Butch plops down on the couch and pulls out our science textbook,

"Lets get started." he says, and I'm slightly taken aback by his uncharacteristic eagerness to do work. I put my bag down on the couch,

"Yea ok let me change first." I say and go upstairs to change. I come back down in a green tee and black shorts. Butch looks up as I approach the couch, his eyes studying me fiercely. "Ready to start?" I ask and he shakes his head to snap out of his perverted trance,

"Yea." he says and opens up the text book. We sit for hours, 50% of the time working and the other 50% spent goofing off. I groggily wipe my eyes and squint to see the blurry words on the oven clock. 11:35,

"Damn it's late." I say and yawn. Butch chuckles and stretches, his arm landing across my shoulder,

"You're tired already?" he asks and I yawn again in response. I find myself resting my head on his shoulder and I feel him place his hand stiffly over mine. "Buttercup? You're letting me touch you voluntarily? You must be hella tired." he says and I laugh. I rub my thumb against his and look up at him,

"Butch? We're...friends right?" I ask a bit shyly, and even in my sleepiness I scratch my elbow out of embarrasment. He closes his hand over mine and I look at our intertwined fingers,

"Of course. I know your "I hate Butch" act is to keep up the "I'm a bad bitch act." he says in a slightly amused tone. I blush and don't answer or even argue, because its the truth. Butch unhooks his hand from mine and snakes it around my waist. With his other hand, he tilts my chin up so I'm looking at him. "Do you think we can be more.. than just friends?" he asks, his forest green eyes burning into my very soul. When open my mouth to answer, he leans forward and kisses me! I grunt in surprise, and slowly start to melt into it as his tongue enters my mouth. He gently pushes me down on the couch and I wrap my legs around him. His hands roam up my thighs and I rest my hands on his face as our tongues play tag. We both pull away for air and he squeezes my ass,

"Butch." I whisper and tremble as he runs his hand through my hair.

"God Buttercup I want to-" he starts but another voice interrupts his sentence,

"AHEM." I hear and I turn around to see the Professor standing there, his hands behind his back. I quickly move away from Butch and I feel my face heat up,

"Ah p-professor I-" but he holds up his hand. I close my mouth immediately and look down,

"Butch, I think it's time for you to go." the professor says and Butch quietly packs up his things, nods at me, and then leaves. The professor turns to me, disappointment clear on his face. I don't even look at him. I mumble another sorry and float up to my room. I take off my shirt and plop down on my bed, exasperated. Then, I hear a knocking at my window. I sit up and look to see Butch floating outside my window. I quickly go over to the window to open it and he smirks at me,

"Hey." he says and I put my hands on my hips,

"Hey." I say and he rubs the back of his neck,

"Sorry if I got you in trouble, I-" he begins saying but I cut him off,

"Same time tomorrow?" I ask and the look of utter shock on his face is hilarious.

"But how-"

"We'll go to the library instead." I say and he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Ok. Same time tomorrow." he says and a happy smile creeps onto his face, "Oh, and Buttercup?"

"Yea?"

"Nice bra. I love the color pink." he says and smirks. I know he was hoping to make me blush, but I could play this game too.

"Yea I know. I bought it just for you." I say and with that, I close the window. Buttercup-1, Butch-0


End file.
